Team Project Question/Issue
Have a suggestion for the research topic/question/issue all teams will respond to for the Team Project?! Well, propose and discuss it here! Make sure you leave your class name in brackets, so we know who has suggested a research topic/question. Some important things to note on proposing a research question & the Team Project Try to propose, or develop in consultation and debate with colleagues, a research question that will satisfy the following criteria: * Significant Problem * Same Problem * Specific Choice * Simultaneous Response/Report * Ensure that the topic requires all teams to make a specific choice or decision and then defend that decision. E.g. "Nationalism is an obstacle to intercultural communication. Why/why not?" *NB - It is okay to work with ideas or suggested topics from both seminars. Just paste your suggestion in your seminar! Monday Seminar Project Topic/Question Suggestions & Discussion Winning Question Question: Is there such a thing as a defined "Australian Cultural Identity"? NB. I have removed the word 'clearly' because this will make it easier to argue either Yes or No. Poll at http://www.doodle.com/bwz5fni78haybyip Doodle - Team Project Question/Issue Debate Topic suggestion: With Slumdog Millionaire cashing on 8 Oscars and more then 100 million at the box office, will this be the long awaited passage for both Hollywood and Bollywood to bridge in the gap, collaborate and produce world class cinema? (Nadeem) A good start, Nadeem, what do people think? Does it need to be more general/broad to encourage multiple, diverse responses? --Glendud 19:56, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Possible amendment: Will Slumdog Millionaire be the long awaited passage for both Hollywood and Bollywood to bridge in the gap, collaborate and produce world class cinema? --Glendud 02:54, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Possible Topic: Does the multicultural environment in Australia make overseas students much more similar in the way they think and act, or does it seperate people with different cultural backgrounds further? (Isabella, Yair, Vincy, Katherine) Possible Question: Given Australia's historical and sociological make-up, is there such a thing as a clearly defined "Australian Cultural Identity", or does Australian Cultural Identity consist of a fragmented fusion of overlapping and cross-influenced cultures and identities that are continually influencing and shaping a (yet to be defined) cultural identity. (Lucy, Jenny, Avneet, Christoph)--Cgzed 12:52, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Possible Question: As Singapore strives to define its identity as a nation, is it increasingly isolating itself from its nearest and dearest in the Asian region? (The "A" Team - Nadeem, Fina, Fauzi, Tammy, and Skye) Thursday Seminar Project Topic/Question Suggestions & Discussion Winning Question Globalization: Westernization or Easternization? Topic suggestion: Globalisation is responsible for the homogenisation and loss of national identity of all cultures around the world. Why/why not? (Giota) Topic suggestion: Globalization, is it a Westernization or Easternization? --Rninomiya 02:23, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Topic suggestion: In terms of intercultural communication, is there any common principle and interpersonal skill shared by all human beings despite the cultural differences of the interacting parties? (Amy Wu) Topics / suggestions: 'Globalization' Does food globalization diminish traditional culinary style or culture? How can we maintain cultural culinary style within the global context? How has globalization impacted on local languages? 'Nationalism' Does orientalism reinforce nationalism/national identities? Does the internet strengthen nationalism in the same way as television and print media? (Royce likes) (Fiona, Sayaka, Jaysheel, Angela and Maria) Topic/ Suggestions Has the tourism industry in South East Asia (E.g, Primarily tourism campaigns in Thailand, Malaysia and Singapore) inevitably become the 'victim' of the Orientalist notion of what it is supposed to be and is it a fair representation of what is 'Truly Asia'? (Nora Ibrahim) Topic suggestion: National Identity is determined by its self-expression. Agree or Disagree? (Shalini on behalf of my group) (Royce rephrase) Australian identity is well represented by popular culture i.e. music, movies, art etc. Agree or Disagree? (Shalini) Transnational corporations do NOT possess a national identity. Agree or disagree. (Royce) Topic/ Suggestions 'Globalisation and Political effects' 'What impact does 'Globalisation' and international committees such as the G8 / G20 have on local politics?' (Dimity) Topic/ Suggestions Could Japan manage and produce the thought of Orient to the entire world due to the “Western” discourse “? (Nadia Rudiono)